The Past in Bits and Pieces
by Hatake Kai
Summary: A collection of one-shots that intertwine the lives of Sherlock, John, Mycroft and the others. Ages based on head-canon and other sources. First one: Lost in the Park. Kid!Lock and Preteen!John


Lost in the Park

(_**Okie-doke, here's my first attempt at a Sherlock fic… May be a bit OOC, but it is Kid!Lock and yeah… and yeah, this would take place in about 1988. The age for Sherlock is from the year he was born in the original Doyle novel (1854) and with that making him about 27 when he met Watson in 1881; so Sherlock would have been born in about 1982(ish) if he met Watson in 2009. Also, I see Sherly being born in the winter, so he would still be five here in the Spring.**_

_**Watson's age is a bit different, but I did it from what I know of the army (US, but I hope it works similarly with rank advancement for both); but I calculated him to in his early 30s, say 32-34, and I decided on 33, making him born in 1976. But of course if anyone knows anything about the RAMC and is willing to share, I'll be extremely thankful.**__**)**_

_**Spring 1988**_

Sherlock did not know when he realised that he was in a part of the park he did not recognise. The five year old looked around, trying to see if he could see the tree that Mycroft was supposed to be reading at.

Sherlock had walked for what seemed like forever, though it was only about 15 minutes at the most, before his eyes started to develop tears. He rubbed his eyes, trying to deny the tears that started to fall down his pale cheeks. He slumped against a tree, wiping his eyes and trying to calm down.

Suddenly Sherlock heard someone crouch in the grass next to him and he jumped slightly as he looked up. The person was a boy, maybe 11-13, in a rugby kit. Even though he was crouching, Sherlock could tell that he was short for his age. The boy smiled at Sherlock, his blue eyes lighting up slightly. "Are you okay?"

Sherlock looked at the kid talking to him, wondering how he should reply. Nanny was always telling him that he was rather rude to people, "_Even if they are 'boring'"_ she would say. Even at this young age, Sherlock was rather good at deduction, having been taught by Mycroft since before he could remember. He finally decided to shake his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Do you know where your parents are?" The kid asked, lowing himself onto the ground and sitting criss-cross.

"My brother was reading by a tree," Sherlock began, still trying to rub away the last of the tears.

The kid nodded, "Do you remember where he was at?"

Sherlock nodded, telling the kid where Mycroft was.

The kid stood up and offered his hand to Sherlock, helping him up. "Well, lets hurry up. I'm sure he's worried.

Sherlock took the hand offered him and stood up, not letting go of the other boy's hand. Not because he did not want to be alone, he told himself, but because it would make communicating where they needed to go.

As they walked, Sherlock tried to study the other boy the way Mycroft had told him to. He could tell from the way that he talked and carried himself that he was from a middle class family. The manner that he acted and spoke to Sherlock was an indicator that he was either an only or youngest child with few, if any, younger relatives with whom he had spent alot of time with. He was athletically inclined and most likely strong for his height and age, if the muscles visible were any indication to such attributes.

As he analyzed what he could about The Boy, as he was now dubbed in his head, he suddenly realised that he was talking to him. "Pardon?" He asked, making an effort to be polite.

"I asked if we close." The Boy asked, and Sherlock realised that they were close to where Mycroft was last.

"We are, he was over by that tree." Sherlock pointed to a group of trees where a boy of about the same age as John was laying in the grass reading a rather large book. "That's him."

The Boy nodded, "Well, I guess I'll let you go now…" He looked at his watch and his expression changed, "I've got to go.."

Sherlock nodded, "It's all right, I'll be good now. You should get to your friends before they start without you. Thank you for your help."

The Boy nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

Sherlock nodded, leaving The Boy and heading to Sherlock. He had a slight smile on his face.

…..

John started walking back to where he was supposed to be meeting some boys from his rugby club and was about half way there when he stopped and thought for a second. "How did he know I was meeting people?" After a second John let it pass and shrugged, "Must have said something and didn't realise it." He then let it slip and started to run, knowing that the others would really start without him.


End file.
